The technical field of the invention relates to the security of information found integrated on credit cards, identification cards and on paper medium like hospital or bank statements. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of personal information/data protection currently displayed on credit cards and identification cards as well as on printed bank statements, hospital documents, or government documents. When a person obtains a credit card or a document with sensitive personal data from a business or government, a person is constantly trying safeguard his/her personal information, whether at home, at work, or in some other location. This effort is endless and always required. For example, to secure personal information, some hospital, business and government agencies are providing printed documents with incomplete account numbers or incomplete information to protect people's personal information. However, credit card numbers, identification and other personal data still being completely displayed in many of the abovementioned documents and cards.
The abovementioned method and other methods still unable to avoid security problems, especially when an unauthorized person obtains a user's personal information like a credit card number with the purpose of obtaining illicitly products or services. Accordingly, improved methods to protect the personal data of users and customers remain highly desirable.